1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on an input and/or output device such input and/or output devices exhibit assemblies mounted on a subrack and connected via process connectors and cables to a device for executing a process, which communicate with one another via a system bus. The assemblies contain in each case at least one circuit board arranged in a housing and accept signals from signal transmitters of the process execution device, process the signals, if necessary by taking into consideration signals which are emitted by other assemblies, and/or supply signals to signal receivers of the process execution device. Depending on requirement, an assembly can fulfill input, output, input and output and/or processing functions.
2. Discussion of Background
An input and/or output device is known, for example, from EP-A-165434. In this device, the process connectors are in each case provided with a pivoting hinge which is adapted to a connector strip which is mechanically and electrically permanently connected to the circuit board. Thus transverse forces caused by operation, wiring and/or vibrations and acting on the process connectors arranged at the front are transferred from each process connector via the connector strip to the circuit board permanently Joined to it which, in turn, delivers the forces via the housing to a subrack fixing the assembly.